Hardline
Hardline 'is a Tier 2 perk available in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It reduces the amount of kills required to gain a Killstreak reward by one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Modern Warfare 2, it allows the player to gain their killstreak rewards with one less kill. For instance, if the player had UAV Recon, Care Package and Sentry Gun as killstreak rewards, rather than needing 3, 4 and 5 kills respectively, they would only need 2, 3 and 4 kills. It is useful with all classes, although especially useful with classes with guns which carry little ammo, or ammo which is used up quickly, such as the Vector, because it means fewer bullets are needed to gain killstreak rewards. Hardline Pro is unlocked after obtaining 40 killstreak rewards ('''not getting at least a 2 kill streak 40 times, as many may think), the easiest way to do this is set the player's killstreak rewards to require 3, 4 and 5 kills. The Pro version of the perk allows deathstreaks to be activated by one less death. For example, if the player has Final Stand as a deathstreak, requiring four deaths, with Hardline Pro the player only needs to die three times before the deathstreak is activated. Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardline returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time as a Tier 1 perk. Like the Modern Warfare 2 version, Hardline will reduce the number of kills needed for a killstreak by one. Hardline Pro essentially lets the player "reroll" a package in hopes of a more desirable killstreak by double-tapping the action button (X or square) when near the crate. In PC version you have to press L two times.Hardline Pro works on all crates dropped by all killstreaks that require a package (like Sentry Gun crates), including those called in by others. Rerolling the contents in the package increases the chance of receiving a higher value killstreak when compared to the normal chances offered by the Care Package. Note that while rerolling will always change the outcome of the carepackage, you cannot receive the same killstreak twice. When this perk is chosen a vest is added to the player's character model. Challenges to Upgrade to Pro: *'Share 10 Care Packages with your Allies' *'Earn 7 killstreaks in one match using Hardline' *'Get 7 kills without dying in one match' Trivia *The Perk emblem vaugely resembles the screen of an EKG machine. *In Black Ops, the pro effect allows the player to get a second chance on any care package, including sentries, SAMs, etc., along with care packages dropped by enemies and teammates. Clever players can get easy killstreaks if a teammate allows them to take a package of little value, such as ammo. *In the Black Ops singleplayer campaign, most of the non-player characters have a character model near-identical to that of the Hardline character model. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Perks